


It Follows

by FemaleSherlock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith adopts a duckling, M/M, Not much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSherlock/pseuds/FemaleSherlock
Summary: Keith gets a new friend.





	It Follows

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this post: https://queenofbinge.tumblr.com/post/167533983861/bleusarcelle-its-three-am-and-i-cant-stop , and I had to write this.

“Uh, hey babe?” Lance was looking at the ground behind Keith. “You have something behind you.”

And there it was. Keith blinked. Damn it. He thought he had left it at the park. Keith had gone on a run in the park and sat down at a bench to catch his breath. He was scrolling through his phone when a movement out of the corner of his eye. It was a tiny duckling. It was staring up at him with small black eyes. It was so fluffy, and tiny. Keith snapped a picture of it to send to his boyfriend, Lance. Lance loved this kind of stuff.

 _This little guy found me_ , Keith captioned. Lance sent back six heart eye emojis. Keith smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. He wiggled his fingers down at the duckling and went back on running. He had class in about an hour and a half and he needed to shower and change out of these cloths. He’d gone about ten feet, when the ducking came out in front of him. He swerved around it and went back to his dorm. Keith hadn’t realized the little thing had followed him!

“Awwww!” Lance exclaimed, shaking Keith out of his thoughts. “He’s so cute! Is this the duckling you sent me?”

Lance bent down to look at the duckling. “Uh,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, “I think so.”

His boyfriend looked up at Keith with big puppy dog eyes. “Can we keep him babe?”

“Uhhh.” Keith didn’t think it was a good idea. Wouldn’t the mother be looking for him? But he was so cute! “Just for the day.”

“Yay!”

And he went on with the day like that, with the duckling following him around all day. He got a lot of questions and weird looks. Finally his brother was the last straw. “Uh, Keith? Why do you have a ducking following you?”

“HE’S MY SON I GUESS!”

**Author's Note:**

> If some one could tell me how to do embedded text on this site, that would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
